The present invention relates to surgical devices and more particularly to a splint type device for joining the severed sections of a divided sternum following chest surgery.
This invention is important in that it has such widespread applications for the field of chest and heart surgery. The present method of obtaining access to the heart and great vessels is via a median sternotomy which is an incision made through the skin and the sternum (breast bone). The sternum is actually sawed in two and then it is spread apart so that the surgeons can operate on the heart to do their various procedures, i.e., coronary artery bypasses, heart valve replacements, corrective surgery for the various congenital heart defects. Once the operations are completed then the surgeons have to close the sternum securely. The current method of doing this is to pass a piece of stainless steel wire around and under the sternum and twist these wires into a knot. These knots are then bent over so as hopefully not to stick into the patients flesh as this can cause pain and infections due to the physical injury to the surrounding tissues. My invention is designed primarily to enable the surgeons to close the sternum more securely and efficiently, hopefully with fewer problems than are presently being encountered. There are many articles throughout the medical literature today dealing with the complications seen after median sternotomies. These range from wires. breaking, wires protruding through the skin, separation of the sternum, failure of the sternum to heal, infections and loose or unstable sternums. In addition to these physical problems we must consider the emotional aspects the patients have to deal with when faced with additional surgical procedures, a longer hospital stay, prolonged courses of antibiotics, to say nothing of the significant financial burdens that the patients and families have to assume.
The magnitude of this enormous problem encountered when dealing with these patients is easily seen if one realizes that there are approximately 150,000 of these procedures being performed annually throughout the world. With my invention, the surgeon will place the wires around the sternum and then bring the ends of the wires up through holes made in the device, twist the wires and place the knots in the groove where they will be recessed and then covered with a medical adhesive to seal them in. Hopefully this procedure will allow the surgeons to tie the sternum together more securely thereby allowing for a more stable sternum with fewer wire breakages, fewer wires protruding through the skin and fewer infections. In addition, this added stability will allow the patients to breathe more deeply since the pain from the edges of the sternum rubbing together should be minimized and thereby prevent some of the pneumonias that are seen in patients who do not breathe deeply enough after surgery because of pain from their incisions. Finally, since this device will be covered with a soft rubber material it should feel more comfortable against the sternum and where it comes in contact with the patients skin over the chest. Infections will also be minimized since the tissues in contact with the device will not be damaged by any sharp wires.
My sternal stabilization device is a much needed apparatus in todays surgical armamentarium. It is applicable for use in every operation that utilizes a median sternotomy approach. I sincerely feel that the routine use of this device makes it possible for the countless number of patients who are undergoing heart surgery to have a much safer and less painful recovery period. We must remember that when complications occur that this delays the entire rehabilitation period and inflicts more emotional and financial burdens upon the patients, their families and the entire health care delivery system. 2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,119,092 GIL 10/10/78 4,297,993 HARLE 11/03/81 ______________________________________
Gil discloses a method of reducing bone fractures, especially fractures of the long bones of the upper and lower extremities.
Harle discloses an aid for osteosynthesis for inner fixation of fractures.
Neither of these two inventions are applicable for fractures of the sternum because it is not a long bone and does not have the internal area capable of allowing an internal device to be installed in it. Harle's disclosure was also to be used as a vehicle with which to introduce antibiotics into the fracture site.